Mira mis ojos
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Todo cambio es bueno, depende del punto de vista con el que se mire. KoujixOC ONESHOT


**Mira mis ojos**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Wolas! He aquí con un fic que me ha dejado rayando la papa estos últimos días, pues como se fueron muchas personas en mi vida el semestre pasado, me he decidido a hacer un fic en base a esas circunstancias.

**Título**: Mira mis ojos.

**Summary**: Todo cambio es bueno, depende del punto de vista con el que se mire.

**Personajes**: Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya y demás personajes que son invenciones.

**Disclaimer**: Pues que Kouji, Kouichi y demás personajes de Digimon Frontier pertencen a Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que la serie.

**Advertencia**: Es Universo Alterno, así que no me pidan que aparezcan digimons xD Puede ser muy choco-latoso, así que no me reten.

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre. Estará en tercera persona.

**Agradecimientos a:** Kouichi-kun por darme la idea.

**Dedicado a**: Kouichi-kun... tú sabes por qué.

**Canción de Base:** When you look me in the eyes _Jonas Brothers_

* * *

**El día en el que** Kouji Minamoto partiría con rumbo a Matsuyama, en la isla Shikoku, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Pensando y pensando que su cambio desde Tokio hasta Matsuyama era como un shock brutal para él y para las personas que quería. Hasta hace unos años habían dejado de cambiar de ciudad, se habían instalado definitivamente en Tokio, pero una oportunidad laboral para su padre los obligaban a partir.

La noticia la había recibido hace un par de meses, sólo que no sabían cuándo era el cambio definitivo. Ya le había dicho a sus amigos, no lo aceptaron bien, y una persona en especial. Aparte de su hermano gemelo, había otra persona que se había puesto bastante triste al enterarse de la noticia, casi llora.

Kouji se levantó ese día, como todas las mañanas y por última vez en Tokio, para ir a la secundaria. Fue al baño a ducharse, y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en precisamente esa persona, la persona que le miró con los ojos brillantes, esos ojos que querían decirle algo, que estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. No podía evitar ponerse algo triste. "¡Qué bah! Ya tengo diesiseis años, carajo" pensó. Cortó el agua y con la toalla al cuerpo y el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda estilando salió de la ducha.

Fue un día de casi finales de invierno cuando llegó su padre con la noticia. Estaban cenando, cuando su padre pidió que le bajaran volumen al televisor.

-Tengo una noticia importante que darles.- dijo, poniéndose serio. Satomi, su mujer, y Kouji se miraron extrañados y después le prestaron atención.- Haremos un viaje.

-¿Iremos de vacaciones en invierno, papá?- preguntó Kouji.

-No, no tan así. Nos iremos... nos iremos a vivir a Matsuyama.

-¿Qué?- dijo Satomi.

-Me ha salido una oportunidad excelente para trabajar, con mejor sueldo pero en la misma empresa. Me han ascendido y decidieron trasladarme allá, por que están necesitados de un supervisor en jefe.

-¡No me voy de Tokio!- dijo Kouji, levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-Cuidado con el tono jovencito.- le recriminó su padre- Tener un cambio es bueno, y este trabajo nos dará muchas oportunidades para...

-¡No me importa!- gritó Kouji, corriendo a su habitación.

-Genial, ¡justo cuando ya me acostumbraba a vivir en Tokio, hasta había hecho amigos y todo!- se dijo para sí mismo. Furioso, pateó la pared y se sentó en el suelo.

Al otro día en la mañana, Kouji salió muy temprano para no toparse con su padre. Su madrastra había tratado de hablar con él para calmarlo, pero fue mucho peor. Aunque Satomi era amable con él, no había persona que lo calmara. Hasta que se encontró con esa persona afuera de su secundaria.

-Buenos días Kouji.

-Buenos días.- respondió toscamente.

-¿Otra vez haz peleado con tu padre?- preguntó.

-Se podría decir que sí.- respondió de igual manera, aunque la miró a sus preocupados ojos. Trató de calmarse un poco. En ese momento apareció Kouichi, su hermano gemelo.

-¿Que tal?

-Nada de bien, al parecer.- dijo ella mirando al peliazul recién llegado.

Kouji se giró donde su hermano y le abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa, Kouji?- preguntó.

-Me voy.- dijo, separándose de él.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó la chica.

-A Matsuyama, a vivir... no sé cuándo, pero de seguro que es pronto.

Un viento salió del este, moviendo el cabello violeta corto de la muchacha y los cabellos azules de ambos hermanos. Kouichi no pudo evitar ver a su hermano con el rostro triste, pero ella sólo había atinado a llevarse las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, y Kouji le miraba. El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases. La muchacha de ojos miel y lentes negros salió corriendo.

-¡Karina!- gritó Kouji, pero no fue escuchado.

Más tarde, en el recreo, Karina había ido a un lugar apartado de la secundaria. Allí estaba, abrazada sus piernas como abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, quería llorar, pero la llegada de alguien hizo que sus lágrimas se contuvieran. Levantándo la vista, se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Kouji.

-Tengo un hambre, ¿qué tal si me acompañas al casino a comprar algo?- sonrió la muchacha, levantándose.

Aunque iba decidido a hablar con ella, algo le había cortado, tal vez la sonrisa, no lo sabía. Salió tras la joven sin decir palabra y ella tampoco dijo algo. A lo lejos, una chica castaña le hacia señas.

-Okenya me llama, ya vuelvo Kouji.- acto seguido fue donde la castaña.

Kouji la vió alejarse sin hablar, pero sabía que su actitud hablaba más de lo que decía en realidad. Ella estaba triste por su pronta partida, y odiaba a su padre y a su empresa por eso. Él también tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. "Tal vez sea por que soy fuerte", pensó. Kouji Minamoto ahora era un adolescente que estaba a la deriva, no sabía cómo actuar ni tampoco cómo actuarían los demás.

Dos semanas después, ya todos sus amigos y personas cercanas lo sabían. Ella actuaba como siempre, pero se dió cuenta de que cada vez la sentía más lejana.

Sacó su pañoleta del colgador y bajó las escaleras. En la entrada se colocó sus zapatos, tomó su bolsón y salió a la calle. Caminaba lento, mirando sus zapatos. La brisa primaveral mecía su coleta y su pañoleta negra rítmicamente. Llegando a un parque con muchos cerezos en flor recordó que Kouichi, Takuya, Karina y Okenya le habían organizado hace pocos días un día de campo en ese mismo lugar, a modo de despedida.

Continuando con su caminar, y sin dejar de mirar al suelo, recorrió varias cuadras hasta que en una esquina chocó con alguien. Ese alguien le cayó encima, tumbándolo al suelo. Su bolsón, unos lentes y un libro salieron por el aire. La gente que pasaba por allí los quedó mirando.

-¡Mil perdones!- dijo una voz femenina.

-Disculpa Karina, no te había visto.- se disculpó Kouji, tomándo los lentes de Karina, que estaban a un lado en el suelo.

-¡Kouji!- dijo la chica, mirándole a los ojos ya sin sus lentes.

Kouji se quedó perdido en sus ojos, que con el reflejo de la luz del sol se veían más bellos y más brillantes.

-Que hermosos ojos tiene...- pensó.

-Umm... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Karina.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Karina se colocó sus lentes, recogió su libro y, ayudada de Kouji, se levantó.

-¿Qué leías?

-El principito.- respondió ella.

Se callaron. Caminaron un buen tramo sin hablar. Faltaba una calle para llegar a la secundaria cuando Kouji se decidió a hablar.

-Emm... ¿trajiste el trabajo de Historia?

-Claro.

-Que bien.

Y se volvieron a callar.

Como era viernes, sólo tuvieron clases en la mañana. Kouji partiría a las seis de la tarde en el avión que lo llevaría a él y a su familia a Matsuyama, tal vez para siempre. Kouji deseaba fervientemente que el tiempo se detuviera o que el avión no salga nunca, para quedarse en Tokio, pero sabía que sus esperanzas no eran fundadas: su padre había dictado sentencia, y él no podía decir nada. Tan sólo obedecer...

Esa tarde, Karina recorrió el parque en donde Kouji pasó en la mañana. Estaba sola, casi no había gente ya que era hora de almorzar. Caminó por entre los cerezos en flor, mientras éstos caían. Llegó hasta un cerezo no muy grande, más bien joven. A su lado había un banco. Era un lugar muy especial que habían encontrado un día que andaban en bicicleta. Kouji se había adelantado, haciéndole carrera, hasta que se detuvo en frente del árbol.

-Qué curioso.- dijo Kouji, Karina llegaba a su lado algo jadeante.- Este árbol es más pequeño que los demás, y sólo hay un banquillo. No hay camino ni tampoco algún indicio que alguna vez hubieran más bancos.

-Tal vez sea un banquillo olvidado.- resolvió ella.

Tenían sólo trece años. Ella tenía el cabello largo en ese entonces. Kouji se sentó en el banquillo, comprobando su firmeza. Karina se sentó a su lado y tomó un poco de refresco que traía en un bolsón. Se quedaron sentados.

-Este será nuestro secreto.- dijo Karina- ¿Qué dices?

-Claro.- respondió Kouji.

-Traeremos a Kouichi aquí alguna vez.

-Ajá.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Siempre se quedaban en silencio, observando las cosas a su alrededor. Sus amigos siempre creyeron que era por que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que decir, pero en realidad ellos se decían más que con mil palabras. El silencio, siempre el silencio, pensó Karina, sonriendo. Se sentó en el lado izquierdo del banquillo, donde se sentaba siempre. Kouji ya no estaría a su lado y su amistad de tantos años volvería a quedar pendiendo de un hilo, tal y como pasó cuando ella se fue a Estados Unidos. "Al menos él no saldrá de Japón", se consoló. Suspiró, tratando de aliviar su oprimido corazón. Se había prometido no quererlo demasiado, pero al parecer su corazón no le hizo caso. Miró el árbol, había un nombre escrito en él, el nombre de Kouji. Y más abajo el de ella. Ella juró que si algún día Kouji le mirase con otros ojos, si algún día Kouji le hablaba de amor hacia ella, si algún día ella se atreviese a hablar lo que su corazón trataba de gritar pero que siempre callaba, ella uniría ambos nombres en un corazón. Y ese corazón perduraría años, décadas, siglos... por siempre.

Sonrió, y con esa sonrisa en su labios, comenzó a llorar.

-Vamos Kouji, se hace tarde.

-Lo sé.- respondió toscamente a su padre. Cerró su maleta y la subió al auto. Sólo quedaban unos trapos, algunos diarios en el suelo y un par de muebles. Los mudanceros llevaban cajas de la casa hacia afuera y de ahí al camión. La casa de Kouji era enorme, jamás pensó que todas sus cosas entrarían en sólo dos camiones de tamaño mediano. Su padre arreglaba los últimos detalles con los nuevos arrendatarios de la casa, su madrastra fiscalizaba que sus preciados objetos (tales como lámparas, cuadros familiares, etc.) quedaran bien instalados en el camión para que no sufrieran ningún tipo de daño. Kouji se había apoyado contra la pared de su cerco de su ya antigua casa, soltándo un leve suspiro.

-Creíste que te irías sin despedirte de nosotros, ¿eh, Kouji-kun?

Kouji levantó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos castaños de un muchacho moreno que llevaba googles en la cabeza. Más atrás venía su hermano Kouichi, a su lado una muchacha castaña de ojos castaños que reconoció como Okenya y más atrás, Karina.

-Al menos ya no me vas a salir hasta en la sopa, Taku-baka.- sonrió el peliazul.

-Sarcástico hasta el final.- sonrió el castaño.

-Nii-chan...- murmuró Kouichi- Cuídate.

-Siempre me cuido.- respondió Kouji.

-¡Kouji-baka!- gritó Okenya, mirándole enfadada, pero después sonrió.- Minanitos, cuídate.

-Echaré de menos que me digas así.

-Y yo que me digas chocolate con patas.- rió Okenya- Neh, ¡ven aquí!

Okenya le tomó del cuello y comenzó a desarmarle el cabello.

-Espero no encontrarme con alguien como tú allá.- dijo Kouji cuando Okenya le soltó.

Ella hizo como que le iba a golpear, acto reflejo Kouji se movió.

-Dos por moverte.- dijo Okenya, golpeándole levemente dos veces el brazo.

Todos rieron. Karina estaba más atrás, y había llegado su turno.

-Qué tristes son las depedidas, ¿neh, Kouji-kun?

-Claro.- dijo Kouji.

-¡Kouji, ya nos vamos!- gritó su padre desde el auto.

-Ya voy.- respondió Kouji. Los miró a todos y dijo:- Son los mejores amigos que he tenido.

-Te extrañaremos.- respondió Takuya.

Kouji se subió al auto después de despedirse de todos. Mientras iba camino al aeropuerto con su perro pastor alemán al lado, miraba por la ventana pensando en sus amigos. Fueron los únicos amigos que hizo de verdad, y no los hubiera conocido de no ser por ella. Él y su perro se quedaron mirando, cómo si le leyera la mente.

-Yo también extrañaré Tokio, Dingo.- le dijo.

La familia Minamoto llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto. Kouji metió a su perro en su jaula y se despidió de él. Lo subieron al avión junto con todas sus maletas. Le daba pena su perro, iría atrás, solo y en la oscuridad. Tal vez se asuste, pero sólo eran dos horas de vuelo hasta Matsuyama.

Una voz anunciaba la llegada del avión con destino a Shikoku.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos.- dijo Kousei, su padre, tomándo su maletín negro.

Kouji se levantó y tomó su bolso. Caminaba hacia la puerta número 258 cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¡Kouji!- gritó esa voz. Al girarse se percató de que era Karina quién venía corriendo en dirección hacia él.

-Karina...- murmuró.

Sin importarle nada, le abrazó fuertemente haciéndo que Kouji dejara caer su bolso correspondiendo el abrazo. Allí se quedaron, en silencio. Una voz anunciaba el último llamado a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 258. Karina se apartó un poco para dejar libre a Kouji. Ya sin poder evitarlo, Kouji Minamoto selló los labios de la joven Karina Kaisawa con los suyos. Ya no importaba nada, ni el sonrojo, ni la gente, ni el avión, ni la distancia. El último llamado se escuchaba en el aeropuerto, y los jovenes enamorados se separaron tal vez para siempre...

**Tiempo después...**

Era primavera, y una joven pelivioleta estaba sentada en un solitario banquillo al lado de un pequeño cerezo. La joven tenía el cabello hasta un cuarto de la espalda, tenía los ojos miel y usaba unos lentes redondeados. Llevaba vestido y se había arreglado. Esperaba a alguien. Ese alguien de pronto apareció de entre los demás cerezos. El joven cerezo meció sus ramas dejando caer unos cuántos pétalos de cerezo. En su tronco habían dos nombres grabados y encerrados en un corazón. La señorita pelivioleta se levantó de su asiento y corrió al encuentro del muchacho peliazul...

Sentados en el solitario banquillo al lado del pequeño cerezo, ambos jóvenes sellaron su destino con un beso.

Es lo que hay xD

no me gustó el final

Reviews?? -w-


End file.
